Como Bill, mi padre
by sophenciso
Summary: Victoire no es la princesita Delacourt, es solo una chica más. Esta historia es mía, publicada por mi (sophiaLupin) en potterfics. ONE SHOT


_**Como Bill, mi padre**_

Hermosa. Si existía una palabra para describir a Victorie Fleur Weasley, era esa.

Victorie siempre supo que ella era especial, comenzando por su nombre. "Victoria", significaba, nombrada así por nacer justo un año después de la gran batalla de Hogwarts, la segunda mujer Weasley en generaciones, después de su tía Ginny, la primera Weasley rubia, con sangre veela a pesar de ser la cuarta generación y suponer que esta debía haber desaparecido con su madre. Por todo eso, ella supo desde niña, que estaba destinada a la grandeza.

Pero había algo mucho más especial en ella, algo que nadie sabía distinguir.

Victorie, como su padre, era la mayor, siempre responsable, siempre tranquila, sin meterse en ningún problema, cuidando de los demás, vigilando a sus primitos, repartiendo consejos aquí y allá, asegurándose que todos estuvieran bien.

La niña de mamá, la princesa de papá, la rubiecita Weasley, este y otros sobrenombres le daban en la madriguera, haciendo que levantará la carita, orgullosa de ser quien era.

A los 11 años entro a Hogwarts, tal como todos, incluso su madre esperaban, por un momento acarició la idea de irse a Francia, pero no lo hizo, algo se lo impedia, más bien, alguien se lo impedia...

- ¿VIc, en serio quieres irte a Francia? - le preguntó inocentemente Teddy, cuyo cabello cambio momentáneamente a rojo.

La niña lo pensó un instante - Si quiero, Teddy, quiero ir a Francia, a ser como mi madre.-

Ted la miró cabizbajo y dio una seca cabezada .- Respeto que eso sea lo que tu quieras, pero no te niego que me gustaría que te quedarás conmigo.-

Victorie no dijo nada y vio a su amigo alejarse, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de la niña, sin que está pudiera evitarlo.

Teddy fue el más sorprendido al encontrar a Victorie Weasley en el anden 9 3/4, un mes después de la charla que tuvieron en la madriguera.

- ¡Me voy contigo a Hogwarts! - le dijo sonriendo, ambos niños subieron al tren y se sentaron en un compartimiento vacío.

- Vic - Teddy estaba muy nervioso - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -. la niña asintió con la cabeza - ¿No viniste a Hogwarts solo por mí? ¿Verdad? - dijo

- No Teddy, no vine solo por tí, he estado pensando y todos dicen que soy igual a mamá, que soy guapa, rubia, una damita echa y derecha, pero yo no quiero ser así siempre.- sus ojos brillaron - Yo quiero ser como mi padre ¿sabes? él es mi héroe, siempre valiente, siempre poniendo a su familia primero, el mayor, el ejemplo, desearía que algún día alguien me dijera que soy la hija de Bill Weasley y no solo que me parezco a Fleur Delacourt - terminó diciendo, dejando que una lagrimita traicionera corriera por su mejilla, Teddy la abrazó y ella sonrio, si queria ser como su padre, pero más que nada en el mundo, quería estar con Teddy Lupin.

El tren la esperaba ya. Era su último año en Hogwarts y una mezcla de emociones cruzaban su mente. Hasta que una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Amor? - Teddy la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. - El tren se marcha, tienes que subir ya.-

- Te extrañaré mucho Teddy - musitó ella, girándose con los labios sobre los de él.

- Nos veremos pronto princesa - Ted rió al verla fruncir el ceño, odiaba que él le dijeran princesa - ¡En navidad! -. Ella bufó y después de darle un beso rápido, subió con sus amigas.

El año, transcurrió sin novedades, disfrutando cuanto pudo su estadía en el castillo, vigilando que sus hermanos y primos no se metieran en demasiados problemas, recibiendo grandes cartas de Teddy que le contaba entusiasmado su entrenamiento de auror, siendo nombrada Premio Anual, justo como su padre. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Todos se le derrumbó al cumplir 20 años, fuera de Hogwarts, trabajando en Gringotts, conoció a Maximilian Degré, un muchacho francés, con sangre veela en sus venas, irresistible, que la enloqueció. Sin decir nada, terminó con Teddy, pensando que con Maxi, podría tener toda la gloria que siempre soñó, no ser una princesa, ser una reina.

En su familia, nadie vio esto con buenos ojos. Molly estaba enojada con ella y se pasaba los días con Lucy hablando entre ellas, Dominique, su hermana, estaba peor que nadie, a su modo, se había vengado de la traición a Teddy gastandole una broma junto con Roxanne. Rose y Lily, las chiquitas, que siempre quisieron ser como ella, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡TODAS! - gritó la abuela Molly, cuando vio que en la cena, ninguna de los primas le hablaba a Victorie, por más que esta intentará, tenía semanas que Ted no se aparecía por esa casa. - Victorie es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones y ustedes no tienen porque juzgarla-.

- No es justo - se levantó Rosie - Nosotras prometimos estar siempre juntas, contarnos todo, y no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a los nuestros y Victorie rompió esa promesa.- Vic, subió y se encerró en el cuarto que había pertenecido a su padre, que Rose dijera eso le había dolido, pues supo en ese momento que ya no podría ser lo que siempre quiso ser, una persona buena y decente, el ejemplo de sus primitas y de su hermana, aunque para ella todas eran sus hermanas, quiso ser como su padres y había faltado a su propia promesa, dejándose llevar por la magia de ser veela y de poder ser, por una vez, la verdadera señorita Delacourt.

No pudo para tomar el tren a Francia, donde Maxi la esperaba. En cambio corrió hacia el ministerio de magia, donde se encontraba el verdadero amor de su vida.

Teddy tenía el cabello gris y una mirada de profundo dolor que le partió el corazón a Victorie.

- Teddy... - musitó lentamente, el aludido se volteo y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres? - dijo él secamente.

- Quiero pedirte perdón - las lágrimas la delataron - Yo... no debí haber hecho lo que hice, no debí haberme dejado llevar por lo que Maximilian me ofrecía.-

- Al fin y al cabo era lo que querías ¿no? - Ted le estaba hablando con dureza - Por eso no tolerabas que te llamará princesa, por que querías ser una reina.-

- Ted, por favor, escuchame - suplicó ella llorando.

Él se alejo de ella y pegó su frente contra la pared.

- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte Victorie, no pierdas más tu tiempo aquí, seré ahijado de Harry

Potter, pero no tengo ni un knut completamente mio, aun estas a tiempo de tomar otro tren a París-. soltó Teddy, humillándose a sí mismo.

- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN TED REMUS LUPIN! - Victorie, gritó, la rabia la venció al escuchar esto - ¡NO ME INTERESA SER LA REINA DE NADIE! ¡YA DE POR SI SOY MISERABLE! ¡PODRÍA SOPORTAR VIVIR BAJO EL PUENTE DE LONDRES SI ES CONTIGO! ¡TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE EN EL MUNDO! ¡YO PODRÍA... - no terminó de decir la oración, pues unos labios aprisionaron los suyos con fuerza y unas manos de hombre la tomaron por la cintura, arrinconandola contra la pared, Victorie enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Teddy y comenzó a subir sus manos a los botones de su camisa, cuando el la cortó.

- No podemos hacer esto así - dijo él sepárandola un poco - Yo... - Teddy estaba rojo, incluso su cabello, Victorie rió al verlo así.- Yo pensaba pedirte quetecasarásconmigo -.

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella, divertida

- Victorie Fleur Weasley, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi esposa? - Vic se le echó al cuello y comenzó a sollozar.

- Oh, Teddy, gracias, gracias por perdonarme y por hacerme tan feliz, no tendrás queja de mí, seré la mejor esposa y madre, te amaré siempre mi Lupin.- él la beso en la frente.

- Tengo que irme - dijo ella de pronto, Teddy frunció el ceño - No te preocupes tonto, tengo que arreglar las cosas con las chicas - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Todo estará bien ya lo verás - Teddy la sorprendió tomando su mano y poniéndole un pequeño anillo con una piedra que brillaba de todos colores.

- No es muy ostentoso, pero es él de mi madre - Teddy estaba sonrojado.

- ¡Es hermoso! - suspiró Victorie, antes de darle a su prometido un beso que hizo que el pelo de este fuera de todos colores y desaparecerse.

Apareció en la madriguera, donde estaban todas las chicas en la cocina, hablando con la abuela, un leve gesto de sorpresa se apoderó de todos los rostros cuando la vieron.

- Te hacíamos en París - dijo Dominique, midiendo la furia de sus palabras.

- Chicas, ¿podemos hablar? - la abuela miró a todas sus nietas severamente, y salió dejándolas solas.

- Lo siento - comenzó Victorie, todas se sorprendieron, la princesita de la casa nunca pedía perdón y siempre se salía con la suya - No debía haber hecho lo que hice, jamás debí dejar a Teddy, él es el amor de mi vida, pero sobre todo, no debí desconfiar de ustedes, son mis primas, mis hermanas y sobre todo, las mejores amigas que pude haber pedido - Las siete jovencitas tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Yo, ya hable con Teddy y él me perdono, pero nada vale eso si ustedes me odian - la voz se le quebró - cosa que entenderé, porque yo les falle, así no puedo ser un buen ejemplo para ustedes, esperó que algún día me perdonen por haber roto nuestra promesa de confianza-. Seis pares de brazos se colgaron de ella y todas comenzaron a llorar pidiéndose mil perdones y jurando que nadie se interpondría entre ellas.

Un año después, Victorie se arreglaba, lista para convertirse en Victorie Lupin, su abuela entró a la habitación y le ayudo a acomodarse un mechón de cabello, llevaba el vestido y el peinado de su madre.

- ¿Sabes algo Victorie? - la joven vio a su abuela interrogante - Eres más parecida a tu padre de lo que crees - Victorie estaba muy sorprendida - Eres leal a tus sentimientos, aunque eres imprudente y haces cosas sin pensar, como mi Bill - la abuela lloraba y reía, al igual que su nieta - Eres protectora con los que amas y te esfuerzas por ser el ejemplo de tus primas y de tu hermana, y sobre todo no dejas que los errores te impidan saber a quien amas de verdad -.

- Abuelita Molly - sollozó Victorie - Toda mi vida esperé que alguien me dijera eso, porque esa era mi mayor ambición en la vida, ser como Bill, mi padre.-

La abuela la abrazó y se limpió el rostro, dándose cuenta que un hombre lleno de cicatrices las observaba desde el marco de la puerta, y también lloraba con los mismos ojos azules de su hija mayor, Bill Weasley había escuchado toda la conversación.


End file.
